


OffGun+ January Drabbles

by allourheroes



Series: OffGun+ Monthly Drabble Collections [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun, คนละทีเดียวกัน | I'm Tee Me Too (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Daily, more or less, drabbles about OffGun or variations thereof throughout the month of January.From very soft to somewhat spicy.
Relationships: Khai/Third (Theory of Love), Maetee/T-Rex Vatee Ruangritiroj, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love)
Series: OffGun+ Monthly Drabble Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136204
Comments: 75
Kudos: 72





	1. jelly (offgun)

**Author's Note:**

> I made a big list of words beginning with "j" ([here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/584447161610141696/794650569784295464/Screen_Shot_2021-01-01_at_11.37.34_AM.png)) to write drabbles based on for January. (Get it? January, "j"? Yep.)
> 
> Feel free to use them as inspiration, if you'd like. It's basically "choose whichever 31 you want" or, like, do two a day at 62 total...or choose two words for one ficlet a day. Or don't. Haha.
> 
> Like last month, these will probably all be OffGun, but they might also be various versions of OffGun or even related ships/situations. I'm not sticking only to 100 words exactly this time, but they will likely be exactly 100/150/200/250 around there because I like the challenge of exact word counts.
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> [NOTE: If a drabble is NSFW, it will be in the chapter notes. :)]

Off’s legs are like jelly. He tries to lean up against the wall for purchase...only to continue sliding down.

He ends up on the floor, knees to his chest, his eyes big and awestruck.

Gun squats down in front of him, laughing. “Papii, you’re being so dramatic.”

Shaking his head, Off smiles at Gun. “No, I’m just being true to my feelings. You’ve ruined me, Gun.”

Suddenly shy and therefore angry, Gun pushes at Off’s knees until Off has to scramble to keep himself upright. “Stop it, ’Pii.”

“Ruined me!” Off repeats, giggling along with Gun.

Gun settles onto his knees. “It was just a kiss!” He grins wickedly. “What will happen when I--”

Off puts a hand over Gun’s mouth. “You can’t. Don’t even say it.” He lets Gun go.

Gun scoffs at him, amused. “Why?”

“I can’t take it.”

Gun leans in, hand on Off’s thigh. “Good.”


	2. juxtaposition (offgun)

It’s an event for work and Off and Gun have to look professional, and they mostly definitely do. Their hair is styled perfectly into place, their outfits are immaculate, their makeup is killer--thanks to P’Best's fantastic work--and they smile beautifully for the cameras.

They’re still smiling beautifully for the cameras, surrounded by friends and coworkers, seniors and juniors...but with the knowledge that they aren’t the focus of the shot, the knowledge that it’s unlikely the cameras will capture much below chest-level, they start to get a little less professional.

Their faces say they are pleased to be there but their hands say they can’t wait to leave, that they’ll be much more pleased to get out of these expensive clothes and into each other.

Just a little longer, the thrill of their audacity pushing them though.

They look so put-together while ready to take each other apart.


	3. jerk (offgun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌶NSFW🌶

Off is looking deep into his eyes, his lips parted as he pants out needy breaths.

He’s _this_ close to coming undone without being touched, wound up on the feel, the look of Gun while his hand works between them. Gun’s skin is so flushed and his lips are already kiss-swollen and he looks such a beautiful wreck under Off that Off is going mad at the sight.

“Ai’Gun, Gun, baby, come for me,” he’s murmuring and then Gun is clutching his shoulders, body going tense, then shaking, before it goes lax. Off gazes down at those glazed eyes in satisfaction.

Gun snakes his arms around Off’s neck and kisses him, messy and breathless, and Off barely registers when one arm lets go, but then lithe fingers are sliding under the waistband of his pants.

It barely takes Gun’s hand wrapping around him. In only a single touch, he’s gone.


	4. juice (khaithird)

None of them have ever worked with children in their movies before but Hod Production has taken on a commercial for a children’s charity as a way to give back. 

Third would’ve expected Too to be good with kids, if only because he was perhaps the most understanding with Third, but there seems to be some sort of struggle that Too can’t quite overcome. His communication skills don’t transfer well and, although he’s trying, the children aren’t understanding him.

Most of the shots for this project are candid. They really don’t need the kids to do much except for one little scene at the end where they should sit in a circle and say a few lines.

It’s Khai who steps in and talks to the kids, who guides them and jokes with them and gets them to do exactly as they need to. He retrieves a juice box for a particularly anxious little girl and Third’s heart thumps painfully in his chest.

When they watch it back, Khai says, “Don’t you just want to take one home?”

Third shrugs, waiting for Khai to say something more.

Khai is just as awkward, licks his lips, and finally asks, “Can we?”


	5. jilted (khaithird)

The eyes of Khai’s many jilted lovers are on Third more than ever after Khai announces their engagement. Despite how long it’s been and how much he seems to have changed, there are still those exes that linger, either wanting to watch Khai suffer or cause others to suffer as they have...or waiting for Khai to realize his mistake and beg them to take him back.

Third has developed a fairly thick skin since he and Khai became official, with these types of followers not out of the ordinary, but being inundated with negative messages isn’t exactly his favorite thing, especially when what he wants are reactions to their new film teaser.

He must admit, however, that the ring looks damn fine on his finger and that the post he’d made, much subtler than Khai’s, makes him happy. Once he wades through all the trolls, there are a lot of people who are happy for him, whether because they knew him and Khai in college or before, or because they’re fans of Gang Hod Production.

And then there’s Khai, who takes his hand every day and kisses his ring finger, who says, “I want everyone to know I’m yours.”


	6. jittery (pickrome)

Pick bounces onto his tiptoes, searching. He worries at his lip, lets it go. He tries to calm himself, to look like the calm, collected man that he’d always been--at least in his own mind.

But Pick is distinctly nervous. He can’t wait to do it and wants it over with at once.

Porsche watches his friend with a curious eye. This is and isn’t the Pick that he’d always known. Pick had always gotten anxious about things, but it had more so been in frustration, that it would turn to anger if things didn’t go as they planned. Or he’d get playful. If things got too serious, those were Pick’s two modes of diffusing a situation.

This is the kind of serious situation that Porsche had never really expected for Pick.

Rome turns the corner, and Porsche gives Pick a pat on the shoulder. “He’ll definitely say yes.”


	7. jump (offgun)

Gun jumps around, dancing to the music, and Off watches him happily. He isn’t much for this sort of thing, but he knows that Gun loves it, sees how much Gun is enjoying himself.

When Gun looks at him, Off smiles, hoping Gun can see just how much he loves him. At the way Gun beams back, he thinks that he does.

Unfortunately, Gun takes this mutual happiness as an invitation to start dancing _with_ Off.

It takes a minute, Off unsure what to do, but then he gives in. Like he always does these days.

It’s not so bad.


	8. jackhammer (khaithird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌶 implications mentioned, but very vaguely

Khai posts a “how well do you know me” meme to social media with the prompt: _Describe me with one word_.

Third wants to say something nice, but specific. He pretends he’s not staring at Khai’s post as they sit across from each other and, with Khai glued to his phone, too, he thinks he’ll get away with it. He scrolls through about a hundred comments and, besides being amazed at how many comments Khai got and how quickly, he sees answers that do and don’t make sense to him.

“‘Jackhammer’?” he reads aloud. He hushes himself, surreptitiously glancing at Khai through his lashes and hoping he hadn’t been heard.

Khai scrolls with a flick and looks up. He waits until Third looks back, making certain Third knows he’s been caught.

Rolling his eyes, Third sighs. “Why ‘jackhammer’?”

Khai smirks, raising his eyebrows.

Suddenly, all the blood rushes to Third’s cheeks and he doesn’t know whether to scold Khai or look away. He hits send on the response he’d already typed.

The smug expression on Khai’s face is replaced by a softness. He sets down his phone, walks around to the other side of the table, and hugs Third.

_Husband_.


	9. join (maetee/t-rex)

Maetee has gotten a little better, a little more used to his surroundings, a little more comfortable... But he’s still on edge when he’s left alone, every shadow causing various flights of fancy to flicker through his mind.

He’s beginning to panic, readying his chants, and he hears a noise he isn’t sure is real or his imagination, but a million terrible scenarios are already vividly coming to mind.

Then a voice calls out to him.

“Maetee?”

This voice has become so familiar that, although his fear hasn’t completely subsided, he’s flooded with relief.

He doesn’t dare respond, but it’s alright: T-Rex finds him anyway.

T-Rex joins him on the sofa, snuggling into his side as he peers at Maetee’s computer screen to see the script Maetee's been working on. Maetee’s assurance is increased a hundredfold by T-Rex’s touch.

T-Rex chuckles and Maetee is glad. It’s supposed to be funny.

He likes that T-Rex gets him, spends time with him, puts up with him even when he’s being too much.

Maetee likes T-Rex a lot.

“That’s so romantic,” T-Rex says, nodding towards the script and grinning.

Maetee rests his cheek on the top of T-Rex’s head. “Mh.”

It really is.


	10. justifiable (maetee/t-rex)

Teedet returns from his run to his now very shared room. He finds Maetee and T-Rex curled up snugly in the bed, not yet up. They’re awake and seem to be scrolling through posts on T-Rex’s phone together.

Maetee’s chin rests on T-Rex’s shoulder. It looks terribly uncomfortable to Teedet, but the two act as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“You two should’ve stayed in his dead mom’s room.”

T-Rex glares at his insensitivity, which Teedet shrugs off, but Maetee hides his face in T-Rex’s back.

“If you two fuck in here, you have to change the sheets. I’m not your fucking maid.”

“Me and shorty?” Maetee peeks out over T-Rex’s shoulder.

T-Rex reaches back and pats Maetee on the head. “Don’t listen. He’s just talking nonsense again.”

They snuggle back in and Teedet pulls a face. Maybe it’s nonsense for now, but it’s _justifiable_ nonsense.


	11. journal (pickrome)

P’Pick is the last person Rome expects to have a journal but it makes a certain kind of sense. It’s hard for him to express his feelings and now that he’s not around his college friends anymore, he doesn’t have any easy confidants to open up to. There’s Rome, of course, but Rome knows it’s a little different.

And Pick can’t exactly tell Rome when he has thoughts about him because he’s not that kind of person. But they’re hopefully nice thoughts.

The journal is sitting on the bed one day and Rome picks it up, flips it open only to realize he’s invading P’Pick’s privacy, and sets it back down where he found it.

It’s still there the next time and, once again, despite mounting curiosity, Rome resists temptation.

The journal, however, starts to become something of a nuisance, tormenting him as it appears in more and more obvious spaces. He’s staring at it on the kitchen table of all places when Pick walks into the room. “I wasn’t--” Rome starts quickly, wanting to assure Pick.

Pick swallows, pretends like the walls are fascinating. “Maybe you should.”

“Should?” Rome asks.

Pick’s voice is an uncomfortable mumble of, “Maybe you should read it,” before he walks away.

Later, Rome finds Pick and kisses him on the cheek and Pick whines and asks what it was for. Playing along, Rome says, “No reason.”

Pick smiles.

The journal appears every once in a while after that, and, every time, Rome reads it.


	12. jawline (khaithird)

Khai is transfixed one day by Third’s jawline. It’s in the very beginning of their now official courtship and Khai has been transfixed by Third many a time.

He still doesn’t know how he hadn’t realized how attractive Third was before because now he can’t help noticing how attractive _everything_ about Third is. His lips, his fingers, his eyes, the way he pouts, how pretty he is--even when he cries, but only if he’s crying because Khai kissed him or made him happy, not when Khai hurts him, no. Khai feels too guilty to get lost in those tears.

Today, however, it’s definitely the jawline. He runs his fingertips along the cut of it and Third flinches.

“What are you doing?”

“Admiring a work of art,” Khai says.

Even though his ears turn red, Third scowls. “Didn’t you fail art?”

Khai nods, sighing besottedly. “But I won’t fail you.”


	13. joint (pickrome)

Pick and Rome don’t move in together right away.

It starts with joint belongings and grows naturally from there. It just makes less and less sense to be apart when they share so much stuff already. When Pick is thinking about moving, there’s already the idea in his head, the intention to move especially so that he and Rome could…

Pick has trouble sharing this thought aloud.

Rome stays over a lot anyway, so… So what if…

How does he _ask_?

Pick doesn’t say anything, just finds the place, puts down some money.

They’re lying in Pick’s bed at the end of the day when Pick says, “I’m moving.”

Rome stills against Pick’s side but only lets out a little, “Mh.”

Pick opens his mouth, closes it again. He huffs even as he settles in behind Rome, wrapping an arm around Rome’s waist. “I bet you’ll ask me to carry all your boxes.”

Rome squirms in Pick’s arms, turning to look at him. “What boxes?”

“Your stuff. You’ve got so much stuff,” Pick complains, as if that’s obvious.

Rome narrows his eyes. “P’Pick, are you asking me to move in with you?”

“No, I’m telling you.” Pick swallows. “Unless you don’t want to.”

A moment of silence and then Rome is laughing. Embarrassed, Pick tries to pull away, but Rome cuddles him as he struggles.

They both know it’s only for show and Pick gives in quickly.

“I accept your offer,” Rome says.

“Mh,” Pick grunts irritably, but he’s smiling.


	14. joy (offgun)

Tay Tawan has known Off Jumpol for years and, much as he knew that Gun would break down those barriers that Off so thoroughly built up, and much as he sympathized when the thorns on those walls pricked Gun all over in the process, there are things that he didn’t know, too.

It was a slow process so it’s easy to miss the signs, no matter how glaringly obvious they might be in retrospect. As Off’s walls had crumbled, he seemed to give Gun a flower for each thorn that had once pinned him, pleasure in hopes of helping overcome the pain. They had always gotten along better than most, but Tay had been glad to see his friend ask forgiveness, seek understanding.

It still comes as a shock, however, when he watches Off’s face as Off looks at Gun. Gun doesn’t have to do anything special, but that’s not what Off’s expression tells him.

Off smiles like everything Gun does is magic, like he’s been filled to the brim with joy that can’t help shining from his eyes, teasing the curl of his lips.

Tay Tawan, in all his wisdom, hadn’t known that his friend could be this _happy_.


	15. just (khaithird)

Third doesn’t give in easily after so much heartache over Khai.

It seems just that Khai should suffer now, that Khai should learn firsthand the pain of love.

It’s karma, isn’t it? After the way he’s treated so many women, after the way he’s treated Third, that he should finally be the one to hurt.

Through this, he learns compassion, learns understanding, learns patience.

Third isn’t a prize to be won. Khai’s endurance cannot last only through the chase; he must continue to prove every day that he is worthy of Third.

Maybe one day he won’t find himself wanting.


	16. jest (offgun)

Off loves to joke around, Gun knows. He’s like that, too. It’s just that when he’s playing around with Off, and things are a little too flirty, a little too jealous, a little too possessive, it’s because he’s not playing. It’s because he can’t help it.

And when Off also gets like that, he has to wonder if Off is just joking around, just playing up their work relationship, or if there’s something else there, too. It was hard because Off would be so close, then so cold, so he’d chalked it up to part of the show and tried not to dwell on it too much, tried to accept what he was given no matter how much he wanted to press for more. If his jokes were a little too sharp, a little bitter, he’d play up his own childishness until he could let the feeling go away.

But Off isn’t cold to him anymore. When Off gets close, he doesn’t back away. His playful flirting no longer leads to him backing down but to Gun becoming too shy, too overwhelmed, to play, too.

Gun doesn’t know if what Off says is still only in jest, if when he says sweet things he means them.

How can he play their game again when Off has changed the rules?

Has he… Has he already won?


	17. jam (offgun)

“So we just jam our lips together and we’re done, right?” Off asks.

He hates this kind of scene and it doesn’t help that Nong Gun spat on his face one of the times they’d tried it. Off is anxious to get it over with, but he wants them to get a good shot, too.

“Sorry, P’Off,” Gun is saying and Off waves his hand.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Let’s try again.”

They set up the shot, and...their lips make contact. Finally.

 _Weird_.

Review it, set up another angle.

Their faces are too close, Off thinks, but...but was Nong Gun always so cute?

After they finish, everything looks a little bit different and Off isn’t quite sure why, or how to explain it.

It just becomes a little more tolerable to spend time with Gun.

A little more pleasant.

A little more necessary.

Just a little more…


	18. jail (khaithird)

“Tee rak krubbb,” Khai says sweetly.

Third glares.

“It was an accident. Forgive your beloved hubby?”

“I want a divorce.”

“Ai’Third-- _Tee rak_. Don’t say that.” Khai pouts but when Third looks at him, the pout instantly begins transforming into a smile. He schools his features. “Just an accident.”

Third huffs a sigh. “You were arrested.”

“Only a little.”

“I had to pick you and Bone up from jail.”

“I swear,” Khai says, “I’m only guilty of one crime.” At Third’s raised eyebrow, he announces, “Stealing your heart.”

“You’re sleeping on the floor.”

“I thought we were over that…”

“Ai’ _Khai_.”


	19. jacket (pickrome)

Pick hadn’t expected it to be so cold. Not that he’s bothered. It’s no big deal.

Rome exhales hard from his nose and shucks his jacket. He hands it towards Pick. “Here.”

Pick scowls, as if Rome has offended him. “What? Why are you giving me that?” His eyes dart to the people around them, afraid someone might see.

Rome stands up and walks to the other side of the table, draping the jacket over Pick’s shoulders. “P’Pick, I could see you shivering.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Pick argues to save face, but he snuggles into the warmth of Rome’s jacket.

Rome lets out an amused huff. “I must’ve imagined it.”

“Right,” Pick says, Rome’s smile warming him more than the jacket could ever hope to.


	20. jumpol (off(gun))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not from the list, but Happy Tumcial Day 2021! It's 11pm on the 20th still for me. :))

The signs are everywhere, the gifts, the posts, people calling out to him:

 _Happy Birthday, Off Jumpol, Khun Off, P’Off_...

_Happy Tumcial Day!_

_Happy Birthday, Papii~_

Off blows out his candles, at Gun's word. Everyone's obvious affection for him overflows and Off is filled with it, with happiness. Over the years, the number of babiis has only increased, the number of gifts. This year might not be quite as grand, but everyone important to him is at least represented: His family is here, his friends are here, his fans are here, his faen is here.

Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn is loved.


	21. juicy (offgun)

The rumors surrounding Off and Gun are juicy. Everyone has heard something. And yet...it’s so easy to forget the raunchiest of evidence, the most tawdry of rumors.

It’s easy to forget Off and Gun in that hotel room, afraid to let someone in because _Papii_ isn’t dressed for it, sharing a bed, talking about eating each other, talking about the allure of being caught…

They act so _appropriate_ to those whose eyes aren’t watching closely, so wholesome and sweet. It’s easy to miss the way their hands wander when attention isn’t fully focused on them.

But when they’re alone…


	22. jackal (offgun)

Gun insinuates into Off’s life, insinuates himself into Off’s bed. It could be argued that he is the one manipulating Off, so desperate for Off’s company that he might do _anything_ to earn Off’s attentions, affections.

But it’s Off who stares down at him like a hungry jackal, eager to devour every delectable morsel Gun has to offer.

And Gun, although he seems like a rabbit in a trap, offers himself just as eagerly, willingly, rising at the slightest attention only to fall back just as easily. He bares his throat knowing that Off will do the same once his sharp teeth have dug into Gun’s sweet flesh. Gun knows that once Off has a bite, he’ll not be able to live without the taste of Gun on his tongue.

Gun offers himself to Off’s sharp teeth, knowing his teeth are sharper.

Gun is so easy to mistake for prey.


	23. jackrabbits (gang hod (khaithird))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌶 mentions

> _Sorry, can’t make it_

Too, Bone, and Un read Third’s message to the group thread and share a look. Khai and Third should’ve been here twenty minutes ago.

“Shit, man. That’s the fourth time they’ve bailed in the past two weeks.” Too sets his phone on the table with a clatter and Un smirks at him. “What?”

“Weren’t you the one to tell me?” Un asks, but he doesn’t say what. They all know from his tone.

Too sighs. “They’re screwing.”

“Like jackrabbits,” Bone supplies.

“Think Khai is holding Third hostage?” Un suggests. He still loves thinking the worst of Khai.

Too shakes his head, but then seems to contemplate the idea for a moment. “I mean, we’ve seen the way Third walks some days.”

“You mean how he _can’t_ walk,” Bone finishes. “Might as well be Ai’Khai’s captive.”

The three share a laugh at that.

Too goes on, “I almost feel bad for him. He complains so much, but then he goes right on worshipping at the divine altar of Ai’Khai’s d--”

Their phones all buzz.

Two messages arrive from Khai in quick succession. 

> _We’re running late, we’re coming now_  
> _😉_

The three collectively groan, vindicated in all their assumptions.


	24. job (pickrome)

The first time Pick comes into the coffee shop, _as himself_ , Rome is more than a little shocked. He doesn’t know whether he should acknowledge P’Pick, _how_ he should acknowledge P’Pick, but Pick shoots a glare at P’Good and P’Pao as he comes up to the counter.

Good is the one who takes his order since Rome is making the drinks. Rome already knows what Pick likes, but he’s a little nervous working with Pick watching him...and continuing to shoot daggers at his coworkers.

“Nong Rome,” Pick calls, leaning over the top of the counter.

So Pick is addressing him by name. “What is it, P’Pick?” he asks in response.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?”

He doesn’t whisper it, make any excuses as to why they might be having dinner as _friends_ or anything like that. Rome is so distracted he almost scalds his hand again before he catches himself. “Whatever is fine.”

Pick shakes his head and as Rome finishes making the drink, placing it on the counter, Pick places his hand over Rome’s. “Whatever isn’t fine.”

Rome is blushing, at a loss. “Wh-what?”

“Think you can get off early tonight?” Before Rome can stutter an answer, Pick adds, “It’s our anniversary.”

How had Rome _forgotten_? Rome sputters, face heating before he nods shakily.

Pick shocks him again when he leans in and presses a kiss to Rome’s cheek. “I’ll pick you up at five,” Pick says, and he’s out the door again before Rome can recover.

Rome doesn’t know what to do with himself for a few moments, overwhelmed by Pick being so surprisingly sweet.

“Wanna work late tonight, _Nong Rome_?” Good teases.

Pao claps a hand onto Rome’s shoulder. “So, what did you get him for your anniversary?”

Rome’s embarrassment turns instantly to panic.


	25. jealousy (offgun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌶 but not _quite_ mature rating

Off pushes Tay out of the way and Gun tries to catch Off’s eye, but Off doesn’t look at him.

Gun knows Off is jealous. He had maybe wanted that, likes being so obviously wanted, likes the way Off pushes him down later and the angry, possessive sex that makes him feel like he belongs to someone. He likes feeling like he’s finally been chosen, like Off doesn’t want to let him go.

The hands that are on him, that get him there, don’t particularly matter. Gun likes being touchy, it’s comforting.

The only hands that actually matter are his Papii’s.

Gun grabs Off’s arm, hoping to make it up to him, to apologize for going too far.

Off stays stiff, shakes Gun’s hands away after a moment.

Gun pouts.

They drove here together and the drive back is in awkward silence. Gun doesn’t let Off drop him at his place, insisting he goes with Off.

“Fine,” Off says, but it doesn’t _sound_ fine.

Gun waits until they’re inside before he takes Off’s hand and, grudgingly, Off lets him. “Gun is sorry.”

Off huffs.

“Gun only wants Papii.”

This earns him a sideways glance. An opening.

Gun swings their joined hands. “Gun loves Papii.”

It’s Off’s turn to pout, but he squeezes Gun’s hand. “Love you, too,” he mumbles.

Gun dares to sneak a kiss, lets it linger. 

Off starts to kiss him back, to deepen it, clutching at Gun.

Gun breaks the kiss, panting. “How do you want me?”


	26. jab (pickrome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of needles/shots!

The needle jabs into him almost painlessly and Pick would be fine had he not _seen_ it.

He can give anything or anyone a shot, no problem, but actually receiving an injection is a whole other animal--no pun intended.

He shouldn’t have looked.

Pick comes to in a doctor’s office, the door opening.

“We called your emergency contact,” the nurse says.

Still worried about appearances, he’s embarrassed; he gets one shot and passes out like a baby. He’s ashamed as a medical professional.

But, really...he _is_ still woozy.

It sounds awfully nice to have Rome come get him.


	27. jingle (offgun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌶 but only a teeny tiny bit

Gun kisses Off with a bit more force than he had been, gripping at Off’s back and shoulder. It’s obvious how needy he is, with his little whines and whimpers, whispers of _Papii_.

Off finally takes pity, shoving his hand beneath the waistband of Gun’s shorts, making Gun buck and gasp.

Suddenly, a jingle.

Off and Gun lock eyes, then slowly turn to face the source of the noise.

Bibi stands there, watching them accusingly.

Off waves his hand at her, tries to get her to turn away, but to no avail.

“This is why I hate fooling around at your place,” he tells Gun, dropping his forehead onto Gun’s shoulder.

Gun sighs. The mood has been completely ruined, but he can’t blame Bibi for it.

After a heavy, mournful moment for their libidos, Off and Gun disentangle.

Gun scoops Bibi up into his arms. “Wanna watch a series instead?”


	28. jugular (maetee/t-rex)

“And then the vampire rips her throat out!” Maetee finishes.

The whole house of Tees is staring at him.

“Vampires are okay, but ghosts aren’t?” Teedo asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey. I went to that ghost movie to help with you and Soundlab,” Maetee says. “I can handle it. Sometimes.”

“If short-ass is holding your hand,” Teedet says, off-hand.

Teedo returns, “They weren’t just holding hands after the movie finished…”

A chorus of ewws emanate from the four Tees not involved.

“If you don’t want to know what else we’ve done, you’ll give Maetee proper feedback about his idea,” T-Rex says.

After another horrified exchange, the others all find something to say, Maitee going so far as to say he liked it.

Maetee smiles at T-Rex, who smiles back.

“Now which one of us should roleplay the vampire tonight?” Maetee asks in conclusion.

The other Tees leave the room.


	29. jetlag (offgun)

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Off turns over and when he finds the phone is Gun’s, grabs it only to slap it into Gun’s hand. Gun groans and fumbles until the vibration stops, phone falling to the floor.

They’re sprawled over Off’s bed, drooling onto the sheets. The position would likely be uncomfortable, could they feel anything other than incomprehensible, inescapable exhaustion.

Off’s phone starts making some kind of shrill noise a moment later and he brings it to his face, personally offended. It seems like he’s got a number of messages as well as the calls now coming in, but instead of answering, he turns his phone to Do Not Disturb, then hides his face half in a pillow and half in Gun’s shoulder.

By the time they wake, they’ll have missed work...but right now, neither is actually capable of doing much more than grumbling and sleeping.

Jetlag’s a bitch.


	30. joyride (khaithird)

The argument is stupid. Who knows how it devolves to this point, but Bone is annoyed and Third has an easy weak point. “At least when I say joyride, I’m talking about a bike or car, not my boyfriend’s dick.”

“Oi,” Khai interrupts. He looks mad and Bone scowls, but Bone backs down a little, too. “Don’t talk to Third like that. Don’t forget I take him out on Chawee now that it’s repaired.”

“Which is a better ride: Chawee or Ai’Khai here?” Bone asks as a follow up.

Third rolls his eyes. “Chawee.”

His flush gives his lie away.


	31. jar (pickrome)

Pick finds his old phone and memories flood back.

It’s jarring to think of how different his life had been. He wanted to become a veterinarian and had made some plans for his future, thought he wouldn’t let himself get tied down. He thought he’d focus on his career and whatever else happened, happened.

He didn’t think he’d be helping to pay his live-in boyfriend’s college expenses.

He didn’t think he’d have a boyfriend. Period.

And now Pick glances up, eyes locking with those of his husband, and realizes how much better his life is than he had ever planned.


	32. jostle (offgun)

Off wakes up to a knock on his door and swears under his breath.

He pulls himself out of bed, doing his best not to jostle his companion. He makes his way to the door and peeks out to find Arm standing there. Curious, he opens the door.

“Khun Off,” Arm says, and Off already knows Arm is going to ask him a favor.

“Khun Arm,” he returns, scrubbing at his face with the back of his hand, trying to wake up enough to deal.

“They’re doing repairs in my place. Can I stay over here?” Arm pouts, bats his eyelashes. “And use your shower? My beloved friend whom i respect and admire?”

Off grumbles, waves Arm in, and then immediately shushes him. “If you wanna shower first, I’ll be out in a few,” Off says, heading back towards his bedroom.

“Tell Nong Gun I say hi!” Arm whisper-shouts, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thirty-two written, so I figured I might as well post this last one. I'll be doing February, too, so if you think any of OffGun's ships need more love, let me know.
> 
> Thanks so much to anyone who read! 💚
> 
> And here's the [list](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/584447161610141696/805521917003956265/Screen_Shot_2021-01-31_at_11.36.26_AM.png) I made for February, if anyone wants to join in. Valentine-themed words. :))


End file.
